Time Tells
by Hiiro Silvermoon
Summary: This is a one-shot fic. Kind of short but worth the read. My first fic and I hope you all enjoy. Read and review cause I need the inspiration!


This is a one-shot and I hope you all enjoy it. There won't be anymore unless I am so inclined to write more of it, which I highly doubt will happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi tossed and turned violently in her sleep as she watched the sequence going through her head. The dream was from the past that she had been taken from, the past that she had been forced to forget when she was taken away.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Usagi look out!" Gohan yelled to his sister.  
  
Usagi heard her brother yell and so she shot up into the air and thus out of the way of a beam that would have surely killed her on impact. Usagi turned in the air so quickly that you could not see her move, and began to shoot ki (energy) blasts in the direction that the beam had come from. Suddenly an insane laughing was heard and a figure slowly emerged from the settling dust. It was him. Cell.  
  
"No," Trunks breathed.  
  
"No what," Cell asked mockingly. "No, how can I be here? No, please don't kill my pathetic self? No, little boy? No to what?"  
  
"H-how can you still be alive?" Trunks' question was barely heard.  
  
"I have my ways, boy," Cell said.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Usagi jolted upright, sweat glistening on her skin in the moonlight that filtered through her bedroom window. Her ragged breathing, evening out, Usagi climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Pulling her silver hair into a French braid and slipping into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top that had the word 'Temptress' written on the chest in silver, Usagi got ready to leave.  
  
'Why, Pluto? I could revoke your powers for doing that to me. You know I'm coming don't you, you al seeing, time keeping, dead woman. I swear that if my tail doesn't come back when I return you'll never see the light of day again,' Usagi thought as she shoved clothing into her sub space pocket and then leapt out her window.  
  
"Pluto, get your butt out here right now or I'm coming up!" Usagi yelled.  
  
No answer came from her threat so Usagi took a key off her necklace and held it in the air. "Time key, I command you to take me to the time gates!" Usagi yelled.  
  
In a flash of maroon light, Usagi was at the time gates, the shroud of mist blocking everything but the great gate from site.  
  
"Pluto, which way is home?" Usagi asked in a commanding tone, though no one was in site, Usagi knew that the solitary guardian of time was there.  
  
"The door to your left hime (Princess)," came Pluto's eerie voice through the mist.  
  
"Thank you, and don't call me hime," Usagi said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Your wish is my command, hime," Pluto said, the laughter she was suppressing showing through in her words.  
  
'Goodbye, I'm leaving now. I have nothing left to stay for, Mamoru left me and the scouts betrayed me. So home I go, goodbye,' Usagi thought, though she knew that Pluto heard it all. Then Usagi stepped through the door and into the front yard of C.C. (Capsule Corp.)  
  
"Stupid onna (woman), fix that darn machine!" Someone yelled from inside the dome shaped building.  
  
"VEGETA, YOU PIG HEADED, MONKEY FACED, BARBARIAN! FIX YOUR OWN MACHINE!" a woman yelled back.  
  
"YOU USELESS ONNA, I DON'T SEE WHY I EVEN KEEP YOU AROUND, YOU'RE SO WEAK!" Vegeta roared at the 'onna'.  
  
"YOU CAN'T SEE WHY YOU KEEP ME AROUND? I SUPPLY THE FOOD HERE AND I AM THE ONE WHO OWNS THE COMPANY, I CAN'T SEE WHY I KEEP YOU AROUND!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Ah, the classic quarrel between the two star crossed lovers," Usagi said, leaning on the doorframe of the house and giving a classic Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Who are you to comment?" Vegeta asked as he turned to see who the one that had interrupted his fight with his mate was.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt, I go through all the trouble of coming home and then no one knows that it is me," Usagi said, feigning hurt.  
  
"U-usagi?" it was barely a whisper from Bulma but both saiyens heard her loud and clear.  
  
Usagi smiled at her old friend and aunt-like figure. "The one and only, where is Trunks?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, he went back to his time about a year ago and he's actually coming back today, now where were you and give me all the details," Bulma said, dragging Usagi to the couch and sitting down to hear the story.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
"So that's it, now you know where I was," Usagi concluded.  
  
"Oh Usagi, I'm so glad you're okay and all," Bulma said, wrapping her arms around Usagi.  
  
Just then the door banged open and a 6" 2' figure walked in, throwing a blue jacket on the couch followed by a sword from its back.  
  
"Mirai (Future) Trunks or Vegeta," Bulma said without turning around.  
  
"However did you guess?" Trunks asked sarcastically, going and hugging Bulma from behind and then jumping about a mile into the air in shock when he saw Usagi.  
  
"Hiya old buddy old pal," Usagi said getting up and hugging the shocked saiyen in front of her. Slowly Trunks returned the embrace and soon Bulma was jumping up and down singing about how her two favorite people were back. Then the door banged open again and thirteen people walked into the house.  
  
"USAGI! I knew you were back!" Gohan yelled as he ran and grabbed his sister in a hug.  
  
"Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Marron, 18, Krillen, Vegeta, Chibi (Little) Trunks, and Bra, how nice of you all to join us," Bulma said.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Yamcha all had black hair that defied the law of gravity and stood straight up. Chi-Chi and Krillen both had black hair that fell perfectly straight, Chi-Chi to her mid-back and Krillen to his shoulders. Marron and her mother 18, both had blonde hair, 18's fell to her shoulders and Marron's was up in two pony tails on her head. Chibi Trunks had lavender hair that fell to his shoulders and Bra had purple-blue hair that goes to about her waist. Tien and Piccolo were both bald but Piccolo being a namek was green and pink skinned and Tien had three eyes.  
  
Everyone smiled and then went to take seats around the room, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi went to the couch and sat down. Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, and 18 stayed standing. Krillen, Marron, and Chibi Trunks took over the love seat, Bra sat down on the floor, and Mirai Trunks sat down in the recliner and pulled Usagi down onto his lap.  
  
"Spill," was the one word that everyone said at the same time.  
  
Usagi sighed and began telling the story of what happened to her when Pluto, the odd woman with the giant key/staff, had come and taken her away to go fight in another dimension.  
  
When Usagi finished she laid back against Trunks' chest and just let him hold her. "So, I have a big sister now? Cool, more people to play with!" Goten yelled as he went and did a little happy dance around the chair that Usagi and Trunks were sitting in before going and sitting back down with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah Goten, you have a big sister and I get to go back to picking on my poor little baby sister," Gohan joked patting his brother on the arm.  
  
"My baby is back at last, I always hoped that you would come home one day, now my wish has come true and I can go back to putting you in those cute little dresses," Chi-Chi said.  
  
Usagi paled at the mention of dresses. "Trunks, protect me, she's going into that mode again," Usagi said in a mock helpless voice as her mother rambled about the different options that she had.  
  
"Don't worry koi, as long as you don't leave again, I'll stay here and protect you from the evilness that your mother is scheming," Trunks laughed.  
  
All heads turned when they heard the word koi come from Trunks' mouth directed at Usagi. Gohan and Goku immediately got ideas of how to kill Trunks in their heads, Gohan for calling his sister that and Goku for calling his daughter that. Both men liked Trunks, just not enough to have him calling Usagi koi. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
"Care to explain?" Bulma asked looking from one red faced teen to the other.  
  
"Smooth move Trunks," Usagi hissed at him.  
  
"Explanation you two?" Goku ground out.  
  
"What do I need to explain?" Usagi asked sheepishly.  
  
"Will I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon?" Chi-Chi asked with a grin.  
  
Usagi and Trunks face vaulted then Usagi sat up and began explaining.  
  
"Trunks and I were going out for about a year before I was taken by Setsuna (Pluto)," Usagi said, with a very audible sigh and a sheepish grin.  
  
"Oh good, good he'll be able to show you around the school then, because I am enrolling you tomorrow and then you start next week with all the other students," Chi-Chi said brightly.  
  
You're not mad that I'm dating Trunks?" Usagi asked incredulously.  
  
"Why would I be, you're going to marry a handsome young man, and he's going to be rich!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, little dollar signs popping up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, things are most defiantly back to normal, looks like I'm here to stay," Usagi said with a sigh before going to sleep against a surprised Trunks.  
  
'Yep, things are most defiantly going back to normal, most defiantly.' 


End file.
